Grounded
by RoyRules23
Summary: Marth invites Zelda over while his parents are out. Marth is cought kissing Zelda and gets grounded. Marth will do anything he can to go to Links party Saturday night.
1. The question

Chapter 1- The question  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, Link, Roy, Zelda, Peach, or anybody else from SSB or SSBHQ. I do own Marth's family, Roy's family and everybody else if you want to borrow any of my characters please ask me first. Since I don't know Marth or Roy's last names I will be making them up. Please Review.  
  
Marth is 15 years old and he lives with his parents and his older sister. Roy a 14 year old lives with his parents and the rest of the smashers also live with their parents and sisters and brothers. It's Friday morning at Marth's house.  
  
"MARTH GET UP FOR SCHOOL!!!!" Shouted Marth's mother as she prepared for her new job.  
"I'M UP AND STOP YELLING AT ME ALL THE TIME YELL AT MARY!!" yelled Marth and Mary is his older sister who refuses to drive him to school.  
  
At Roy's house.  
  
Roy's alarm clock had gone off.  
"Stupid alarm clock. Sometimes I feel like throwing it out the window." Said Roy as he dozed off again.  
  
At school.  
  
"Hey Zelda um.I have something to ask you. My parents are going out Friday night to a movie and dinner and was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Asked Marth with anxiety.  
"Well.Sure I mean if you want me to come over. But what are we going to do?" Asked Zelda with a worried look on her face.  
"I've got something in mind. And my sis will be in her room all night because she needs her beauty rest as she says." Said Marth "Good I'll see you then. I got to get to algebra bye." Said Marth  
"Um.Bye." Said Zelda "Oh my God Peach I got great news."  
  
At algebra class.  
  
"Roy guess what I asked Zelda out." Said Marth with excitement.  
"But I thought you weren't allowed to date until you were sixteen and have your liscence?" Asked Roy  
"Shhh Zelda doesn't know that and my parents are going out Friday night so we'll be home all alone." Said Marth  
  
At Practice.  
  
Marth, Roy, Link, and Ness were fighting when master hand announced that Ness was out of the fight. Link had won and rcieved a trophy for his tenth win in a row.  
  
"Yo dudes, I'm having a party not this Saturday night but next Saturday night." Said Link.  
"Cool I'll be there." Said Marth and Roy.  
"Link Zelda is coming over to my house tomorrow while my parents are out. I don't know what to do I've never dated before because of my stupid parents." Complained Marth as he was getting ready to leave practice and go home.  
"My mom is picking me up maybe she can drive you guys home." Said marth  
"Cool." Said Link  
  
The next day.  
  
"Mom, dad I was wondering if I can go to Links party next Saturday night?" asked Marth  
"Will his parents be there and there will be no drinking."Asked Marth's dad Mark.  
"Dad, of course his parents are going to be there and we don't drink.much." Said Marth with a suspicious look on his face.  
"What time are you two leaving?" Asked Marth  
"Around 9:00 why?" Asked Marth's mother Jane.  
"Just curious." Replied Marth  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Busted

Chapter 2- Busted  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you remember chapter 1. It's the same disclaimer.  
  
When Marth's parents left the house Marth made sure his sister was sleeping before he called Zelda. Zelda showed up at 9:05pm.  
  
"Marth what do we do? This is a date right?" Asked a nervous Zelda.  
"Um I don't know. This is a date." Said Marth as his lips fell upon Zelda's lips. And they started kissing on the Marth's living room couch.  
"I'll be right back." Said Zelda as she ran to the bathroom to call Peach.  
"Oh my God Peach, Marth kissed me. Should I kiss him back?" Asked Zelda  
"Yes kiss him. Don't be afraid to have a little fun with Marth." Said Peach  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
"I'm back." Said Zelda  
"Good I'm glad." Replied Marth.  
"Kiss me." Said Zelda and they started kissing again when Marth's parents walked in from their night out. And slammed the door shut looking at Marth when he jumped up.  
"We weren't doing anything I swear." Said Marth with a very nervous look on his face.  
"MARTH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING A GIRL IN THIS HOUSE WHEN WE ARE NOT HOME!!!!" Shouted Jane  
"I better go home." Said Zelda as she quickly headed for the door.  
"I'll drive you but wait just one minute." Said Marth's mom  
"MARTH YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS!!!" Yelled Marth's father.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT AND WHEN I GET HOME YOU BETTER BE IN BED!!!" Shouted Jane.  
"Mom, dad I'm sorry. We didn't do anything." Explained Marth  
"YOU ARE A LIAR!!! GET UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW. YOU KNOW THE RULE NO DATEING UNTILL YOU ARE SIXTEEN AND HAVE YOUR LISCENCE!!!" yelled Mark. As he watched Marth walk up to his room and slammed the door behind him. "YOUR GROUNDED MARTH!!!" Marth's father yelled up the stairs.  
  
Marth ran in his room and sat on his bed and started kicking the door.  
  
"STOP THAT MARTH RIGHT NOW. DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND SMACK YOU ONE." Said Jane "Come on Zelda lets go."  
"Okay." Answered Zelda.  
  
The next day at school.  
  
"Wow you really did it this time Marth have never been grounded for two weeks before." Said Roy "and you got your sword takin away, bummer." "SHUT UP ROY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOLL." Yelled Marth as he pushed Roy onto the ground.  
"Chill out Marth I didn't mean to." Said Roy as he pushed Marth back.  
  
Marth and Roy were fighting and cursing at each other. Marth was winning and he gave Roy a bloody nose and a black eye and kicked him in the stomache. Everyone ran towards the fight when the bell rang and they all hurried to class.  
  
"I HATE YOU ROY. YOU ARE A FREAKIN PIECE OF NATURE!!!" Yelled Marth as he ran to class leaving Roy on the floor in the hallway when Marth and Roy's Science teacher heard Marth yelling at Roy.  
"Roy are you okay?" Asked Mr. Rugens as he helped Roy up and took him to the nurse.  
  
During Algebra Marth got called to the office and got a two after school detentions and a call home.  
  
After school.  
  
"MARTH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!" Shouted Marth's Mother.  
"MARTH NOW YOU CAN'T GO TO LINK'S PARTY!!!" yelled his father.  
"But no. I'm gonna go wether they like it or not." Said Marth to himself.  
  
End Chapter 


	3. The escape

Chapter 3-The escape  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the smashers but I do own every body else.  
  
Marth was telling his friends that he couldn't go to the party when he had and Idea and he was talking to his friends for almost he whole lunch period.  
  
"MARTH!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Shouted Link as Marth ran down the school hall to his locker to call Roy. Ring Ring. The sound of Roy's cell phone had startled him as he was eating his lunch lost in a daydream.  
"Hello." Said Roy since he took Marth of his phone book.  
"Roy I can't go to Links party, but I think I can sneak out of the house." Answered Marth as he saw a teacher walking down the hall. "Hold on I'll see ya at lunch. Bye." And Marth hung shut his phone and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh my God Marth actually thinks I'm talking to him." Said Roy as he threw out his lunch and hurried outside to play wall ball.  
"Yeah but I think Marth is sorry." Said Cindy Roy's x girlfriend.  
"Then why didn't he say sorry? He's a Jerk and I don't wanna be his friend anymore. And I don't want you blabbing to every one that I said that." Said Roy as he ran over to where the rest of his friends were.  
"Wow Roy is mad. I better go find Marth so Roy doesn't embarrass him in front of all his friends." Said Cindy to her friend Marabeth.  
  
"MARTH!!!" Yelled Cindy as she saw Marth walking into the lunchroom. "I wouldn't go talk to Roy his pissed off at you still. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen." Said Cindy as she saw Marth freeze for a second and he walked away to find Link.  
  
Marth talked to Link when he found out that Roy wasn't going to the party anymore.  
  
Later that day.  
"Sorry mom but I gotta go to that party." Said Marth to himself as he snuck out of his bedroom window and down the vines. Marth had decided to stop by Roy's house to talk Roy into going to the party.  
"Hi Marth" Said Roy's mother Georgia. "I thought you were grounded?" Asked Georgia  
"No.not any.more" Said Marth as he quickly ran up to Roy's room and finally got Roy to go to the party.  
"Bye mom I'm going to Link's house." Said Roy as he started to walk out the door.  
"Wait! There won't be any drinking or smoking right. And his parents will be there?" Questioned Georgia.  
"We don't drink or smoke. And Link isn't allowed to have parties when his parents aren't there." Said Roy as he was getting annoyed  
"Okay Bye." Answered Roy's mom.  
  
Georgia called Marth's mom because her suspicion was correct that Marth wasn't supposed to go to the party. Marth's parents talked for a few minutes until the decided to go to find Marth at the party. 


End file.
